


Goodnight; sweet dreams

by fiancailles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, long distance, shmk2020, shumika week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiancailles/pseuds/fiancailles
Summary: Good night to you, I always do think of youEven when I'm far awayWere you wonderful today?What does the night bring, to those who are apart?
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Goodnight; sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **Shumika week 2020. Day 6: Long distance/graduation**   
>  _
> 
> This is my only contribution to the shumika week 2020, based on my go-to shumika song “sweet dreams” by VAMPS, you can listen to the song here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGcUbj9DrvE  
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.
> 
> *Mika (left), Shu (right)

_So beautiful I've never seen that place_ _  
When the trip is over I want to go with you_

The pictures on my phone show me the places you’ve visited, the food you’ve eaten, the new friends you’ve made. All the things that are new to you, are also new to me, but this time I am not next to you. You’re by yourself, and I am here, waiting for you. My chest is full of different feelings: I am proud, I am happy for you, I am sad, I am alone. I wish I could be there with you, but I don’t want to be a burden for you, both of us shall walk our paths alone. _  
  
_

_On the way to the next city, I move on_ _  
I cannot stay here, you're drifting away  
I fill the hole in my lonely heart  
With the raging and screaming of rock'n'roll  
Tonight again I fall asleep_

What time is over there? Here the night has fallen and engulfed me, it feels lonely without you. The calls are not enough, I wish I could talk at every single hour. Isn’t it weird? It isn’t like we talked non-stop when you were here, but I always knew that at the end of the day I would be able to see you again. All I had to do was to wait for the night because it didn’t matter what happened in our day, it didn’t matter if we didn’t see each other, I knew, we knew that night was a time when we would meet again. But the night doesn’t bring me peace as it did before because now it only reminds me that you’re not here. The path you walk is far away from me, the more I try to reach you, the smaller your back becomes. I thought that working myself to the point of fainting would make me feel better. Work, work, work, like a clock that never stops. The agency, the music, our colleagues, I tried to fill the void, but it doesn’t work. The night doesn’t bring me peace because the moon won’t let me see you yet.

I am tired, I long to rest, but all the night brings me is the remembrance of the emptiness you’ve left. Goodnight.

_Good night to you, I always do think of you_ _  
Even when I'm far away  
Were you wonderful today?  
Because surely there will be good tomorrows  
Sweet dreams_

The sun is still here, it hasn’t gone yet, which means you have already gone to sleep. What time is it there? The night has embraced you; I know. I hope you’re sleeping well. Listening to your voice makes the worries fade away. I never told you, but I do enjoy listening to you. Tell me about your day even if it hasn’t finished. Tell me about your dreams even if they aren’t pleasant. Your cheerful voice tells me you’re doing fine, I’ve seen your work and I am very proud of everything you’ve achieved; you’ve surely grown. It makes me feel calm to know you’re walking on your own path, at your own rhythm. The art we’ve created together will surely keep improving, Valkyrie is no longer us, but you and me, two different minds and souls that create on their own. You do not depend on me, you are yourself. Valkyrie as well has grown, now two pillars hold it, it’s you and me. I am excited about what we will do. The morning sun always brings good news. I’ll wait for them. Sweet dreams.

_  
So beautiful, I've never known this joy  
When the trip is over I want to share with you_

_  
_ I discover new things every day, it doesn’t matter how much time I’ve been here, this place surprises me with every turn I take. Even the nights feel different, I enjoy them a lot, there’s so much to hear and know. The people here ask about you, but I don’t know what to tell them. I’d rather let them meet you, but at the same time, I don’t want that. I can’t wait to go back and show you all I’ve learned. Valkyrie too shall be benefited from this.

_  
Days like these passing by me, from now on  
I can still feel you from so far away  
I'm here alone, I talk to you inside of my head  
And I'm wondering, have you fallen asleep alone?  
  
_

The night has once again betrayed me, and my dreams won’t let me be at peace. I wake up only to realize that once again, you are not here. I look at the clock and I realize that the time for you to join me has come. Our hearts can beat at the same rhythm while we both sleep. It’s in our dreams where we can meet again, we both now look at the same moon.

“I had a bad dream” the picture I keep close to me, doesn’t answer to my confession, but it doesn’t matter. I smile at you, and the static face of the version of you who is inside the small frame stays the same “Have you fallen asleep alone?” Looking at you, and the moon in the window, I realize that there’s only a couple of hours left were our hearts stay the same. Goodnight.

_  
Good night to you, I always do think of you  
Even when I'm far away  
Were you wonderful today?  
Because surely there will be good tomorrows  
Sweet dreams  
  
Good night to you, I always do think of you  
Even when I'm far away  
Were you wonderful today?  
Because surely there will be good tomorrows  
Sweet dreams  
  
  
_

_When I return, I won't let you go_

_Sweet dreams_

The night is kind to me, the calm that brings reminds me of you. Or better said, the way you made me feel. I enjoy being here, but I’ll allow myself to mutter these words as I fall asleep embraced by the same moon you looked at:

“I miss you”

And the words are carried by the wind and I hope that they will, somehow, someway, reach you. I can’t wait to see you again, but every time I go back and see your face makes it more difficult for me to return here.

Next time, I promise, I won’t let you go.

Good night, let yourself be held by the moon, let us both look at it and meet in that place, while our hearts beat at the same rhythm, that moment where we close our eyes and we meet each other during the night.

Sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic, it’s been years (literally years) since I’ve written something. I wanted to participate in more days but my brain has been fried due to… stuff. I am very happy because this is the first time I participate in a ‘week’ and publish something here. I had to do a song-fic based on this one because it fits them so well.  
> I also hope you get to enjoy the song and maybe discover a new artist to listen to, Hyde's works are always amazing.  
> Oh, and one last note, you may have already noticed but English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake!  
> that said, thank you for reading and _sweet dreams._


End file.
